


Alexander

by AeonFlux40



Series: Destiel Bingo 2018 [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Destiel Port Facebook Group, Destiel Port Facebook Group Bingo Challenge, Forbidden Love, M/M, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 02:22:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17931008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AeonFlux40/pseuds/AeonFlux40
Summary: Dean and Castiel wished for the day they could be out and happy, but that day didn’t seem to be coming any time soon.





	Alexander

Being young and gay in small town America was hard. Especially when you’re co-captain of the football team. Everyone expects you to be perfect, get good grades, and date the head cheerleader. That’s just the way it’s supposed to be. That wasn’t going to work out for Dean Winchester. As much as he loved playing football, he loved one thing so much more. Castiel Novak. They met in their senior English class. The two of them didn’t really speak to each other much at first, but then their teacher paired them for an assignment, and they had been inseparable ever since. It had only been about a month into their final year of high school when Dean came out to Castiel. He really liked the guy but wasn’t sure if the feelings were reciprocated. He had been confused before, not sure if he was into the same sex or not. After meeting Castiel, he was sure. Dean had a crush on him and couldn’t stop thinking about blue eyes and dark hair. He was happy to find out that Castiel felt the same way but knew they couldn’t tell anyone. The longer they tried to hide it, the harder it got for them. Rumors started swirling around school and some of Dean’s friends acted differently around him. Castiel didn’t have a lot of friends as he mostly kept to himself. He was getting bullied, but none of the teachers cared enough to try and stop it. Their town was devout conservative Christian and looked down on homosexuality in any form. It got to the point that Castiel and Dean just stopped talking altogether. It hurt Dean to be in the same class with Castiel, but unable to say anything to him. It would be too dangerous if they were found out. They could just run away together, but where would they go?

One day when Dean got into his English class, he noticed a book sitting on his desk. A sticky note on the front read, _I’m returning the book I borrowed. -C. _Dean looked over to Castiel across the room, but the other boy wasn’t paying him any attention. He shrugged it off and threw the book into his backpack. He forgot about it until he went home that afternoon. Dean was digging into his backpack, looking for a pen and the book fell out. He picked it up off the floor and wondered why he even had it in his possession. It was a book about Alexander the Great that he didn’t remember lending to anyone. As a matter of fact, he had never read a book about Alexander the Great. What was Castiel getting at? Dean flipped through the book and found a handwritten note stuck between the pages. He sat down on his bed and read it.__

_Dean,_  
_I’m sorry that we can’t be together the way we both want. Living where we do won’t allow it and I hate that. I can’t stand being in the same room as you and not talk to you. I miss spending time with you. It’s not fair. Since I can’t tell you this in person, I wrote it in a letter. My family is moving away. I’m not sure where we’re headed, but it’s going to be far away from Kansas. I wish you could come with us._  
  
_I’m Sorry, ___  
_Castiel ___  
  
Dean sat on his bed, unable to move. How could he let this happen? Castiel was moving and he had no idea where he’d end up. He hated Kansas. He hated this small-minded town and the people in it. Dean may have been young, but he knew he was in love with Castiel no doubt about it. He decided to do something about it. Dean packed a bag and wrote a note to his parents, telling them he was sorry for leaving, but he had to. He couldn’t live without Castiel. He passed by Sam in the living room without saying a word. He felt that if he had to face those puppy dog eyes of his little brother, that he just wouldn’t make it out the front door. Dean walked the five miles to Castiel’s house, hoping that he would be home.

Walking up to the front door, Dean was nervous. He wasn’t sure how Castiel (or his parents for that matter) would react. Just as he was about to knock, the door opened and there was Castiel. Dean didn’t say a word. He dropped his bag and pulled his boyfriend in for a kiss.

“I don’t care what anyone in this place thinks about us. We’re meant to be together. If that means I have to go with you to the ends of the earth, then so be it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt for this week: Forbbiden love or Arranged Marriage with the extra challenge "books". Castiel chose a book on Alexander the Great to give Dean due to Alexander's relationship with Hephaestion.


End file.
